Eyes
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Gaara, kau tetap hidup dalam diriku. Kau selalu memotivasiku untuk meraih apa yang menjadi ekspektasiku.


Eyes

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Langit kota Tokyo sempurna tertutup awan hitam. Bukan hanya awan yang menyelimuti, hujanpun ikut turun di seantero kota. Cuaca yang muram nan sendu di ibu kota negara tersebut.

Langit kelabu diikuti derasnya sang hujan representatif sekali dengan suasana di pemakaman ini. Hari ini, tepat tanggal 19 Januari, keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal kaya, terhormat, dan terpandang, kehilangan salah satu anggotanya. Ya, kini Sabaku Karura telah pergi. Meninggalkan suaminya, Sabaku Rei, beserta ketiga buah hati mereka dalam duka.

Prosesi pemakaman berlangsung khidmat. Sabaku Rei nampak tegar. Temari dan Kankurou berusaha mengikuti sikap ayah mereka. Justru si bungsu yang tidak bisa menerima kepergian sang ibu.

Tanpa diduga, usai pemakaman, si bungsu berambut merah dan bermata Aquamarine itu menghambur ke sisi nisan. Memeluk erat nisan yang mengukirkan nama Sabaku Karura. Menangis seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya pada nisan pualam. Terenyuh hati Temari, Kankurou, dan Sabaku Rei melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, ayo kita pulang..." ajak Temari lembut. Berlutut di sisi adiknya. Membelai rambut kanak-kanak berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Gaara ingin tetap di sini...menemani Ibu." Lirihnya tanpa menatap Temari.

Sabaku Rei dan Kankurou tak tinggal diam. Merekapun berlutut di kanan-kiri Gaara. Perlahan Sabaku Rei berucap. "Pulanglah bersama Ayah, Nak. Cuaca sedingin ini tak baik untukmu. Ingat pesan Ibu sebelum meninggal? Ibu ingin..."

"Tidak! Ibu belum meninggal! Kalian semua mengubur jenazah yang salah!"

Tanpa diduga, Gaara berseru marah. Menatap murka ayah dan kedua kakaknya. Bernafas cepat di tengah deraan emosi.

"Ibu pasti masih hidup! Ibu tak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara sendirian! Ibu..."

Sesaat Gaara kehilangan kata-kata. Helaan nafasnya semakin tak terkendali. Ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya sontak bertransformasi menjadi kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian kedua tangan Gaara mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya.

"Astaga! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Gaara!" Kata Kankurou panik. Bergegas menggendong tubuh adik semata wayangnya. Pada saat bersamaan, Gaara terjatuh pingsan tepat di pelukan Kankurou.

"Sudah saya katakan, satu-satunya jalan hanyalah transplantasi jantung." Dr. Kabuto menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Sabaku Rei menghela nafas pasrah. Menatap sosok putra bungsunya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Kankurou memalingkan pandang, tak sampai hati melihat kondisi Gaara. Sementara itu, Temari menangis. Menggenggam lembut tangan Gaara yang dipasangi jarum infus.

"Bukankah Anda tahu, mencari donor jantung sangatlah susah? Kalaupun cocok dengan jantung Gaara, belum tentu sang pendonor mau karena ini erat kaitannya dengan nyawa." Sabaku Rei menanggapi penjelasan Dr. Kabuto. Ada nada putus asa dalam suaranya.

"Saya mengerti. Untuk itulah saya akan membantu mencarikan donor jantung semaksimal mungkin. Sementara Gaara harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit agar lebih mudah memonitor kondisinya."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Sabaku Rei, dokter muda berambut abu-abu itu mohon diri. Memberikan privacy bagi keluarga Sabaku yang tengah dirundung cobaan bertubi-tubi.

Tak lama, Gaara tersadar. Lirih memanggil nama Karura. Pilu hati mereka mendengarnya. Susah payah Temari, Kankurou, dan Sabaku Rei menjelaskan tentang Karura. Mau dikatakan apa lagi, Gaara harus menerima realita pahit kepergian ibundanya.

"Kenapa Ibu meninggalkan kita semua? Kenapa juga Ibu meninggalkan penyakit ini untuk Gaara?" Tanya kanak-kanak itu entah pada siapa.

"Apa Kami-sama tidak suka melihat aku bahagia?"

"Gaara, anakku, jangan berkata begitu. Kami-sama justru sayang sekali sama Gaara, juga menyayangi kita semua. Cobaan ini adalah bukti cinta Kami-sama untuk kita." Sabaku Rei mencoba memberi pengertian pada putra bungsunya.

Sekilas diliriknya Temari dan Kankurou. Bermaksud meminta bantuan. Kakak-beradik itu saling berbisik beberapa saat, lalu menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Gaara, hujan sudah berhenti. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman rumah sakit?" Ajak Temari riang. "Temari, kau ini..."

Sabaku Rei hendak memprotes. Meski demikian, tatapan Temari dan Kankurou bagai menghipnotisnya untuk berhenti melontarkan komplain.

"Ayo kita ke taman! Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii mau menemaniku, kan?" Sambut Gaara excited. "Tentu."

Pelan-pelan Kankurou menuntun Gaara bangun dari tempat tidur. Temari membantu membawakan tiang infus. Ketiganya berpamitan pada Sabaku Rei, kemudian meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

Ayunan ini menjadi permainan favorit Gaara saat diwajibkan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Perawatan intensif berikut rasa sakit sempurna menstimulasi berbagai perasaan tidak menyenangkan. Setiap kali deraan emosi datang, hal pertama yang Gaara lakukan ialah menyendiri ke taman rumah sakit dan bermain ayunan sepuasnya. Sering kali tindakannya ini menuai kepanikan keluarga Sabaku. Mereka menduga Gaara berniat kabur dari rumah sakit.

Dan di sinilah Gaara kini berada. Bermain ayunan, sementara Temari dan Kankurou bergantian mendorongnya sambil menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu. Berharap Gaara bisa menemukan kembali keceriaannya lewat sejumlah kisah yang mereka ceritakan. Akan tetapi usaha mereka nihil. Wajah imut yang sebenarnya menawan itu tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Sepasang matanya yang didominasi lingkaran hitam tetap dingin tanpa sorot kehangatan ataupun keceriaan.

"Gaara, berhentilah bersikap begini." Akhirnya Temari tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Miris hatinya menyaksikan sang adik terjerumus dalam lembah kesedihan.

"Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii, seharusnya kalian yang berhenti menghiburku! Kalian tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" Sahut Gaara frustasi.

"Justru kami sangat paham." Bantah Kankurou. Membelai halus dagu adiknya dengan telunjuknya.

Gaara tak suka diperlakukan begitu. Dikibaskannya tangan Kankurou, membuat si pemilik tangan terperangah. "Pergi! Aku ingin sendiri!"

Terperangkap dilema, Temari dan Kankurou memutuskan meninggalkan Gaara. Bila mereka tetap di sana, emosi Gaara akan memuncak dan berakibat fatal pada jantungnya. Namun mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Setidaknya mereka ingin mengawasi anak laki-laki berambut merah itu demi menghindari risiko-risiko yang lebih buruk.

Gaara leluasa meluapkan frustasi dan dukanya. Beruntung saat itu taman rumah sakit sepi, sehingga ia tak perlu waswas mengganggu ketenangan pasien maupun pengguna rumah sakit lain. Dalam kesendiriannya, tiba-tiba Gaara dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan halus yang memegang tiang ayunan. Pemilik tangan itu terkejut, buru-buru menarik tangannya dari tiang besi ayunan yang sedang dipegangi Gaara.

"A-ano...kukira ayunan ini kosong seperti hari kemarin."

Demi mendengar suara lembut itu, Gaara mengangkat wajah. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada figur gadis kecil berambut indigo dan bermata lavender pucat. Ia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, hanya saja tidak ada peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat kehadiranku tadi? Ceroboh!" Gaara memaki, menatap tajam mata sang gadis.

Detik berikutnya ia dilanda keheranan. Mata lavender itu memang teduh bercahaya, namun tatapannya kosong. Gadis itu sama sekali tak membalas tatapan Gaara. Mungkinkah...?

"Kau...kau buta?" Tanya Gaara to the point.

Tiga detik. Lima detik. Tujuh detik. Anak perempuan itu mulai menangis. Tak menyangka anak lelaki di depannya berkata setajam itu.

Entah mengapa, Gaara dirasuki rasa bersalah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa harus menyesali perbuatannya. Bukankah selama ini Gaara dikenal dingin dan apatis? Inikah bentuk naluri kemanusiaannya? Atau, adakah hal khusus dalam diri gadis kecil itu hingga Gaara merasa demikian menyesal?

Sebelum mereka bisa berbuat apapun lagi, sepasang pria dan wanita mendekat. Andai Gaara tahu, merekalah Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikaru, kedua orang tua gadis malang yang baru saja disakitinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis? Ayo kembali ke kamar, Suster Shizune menunggumu. Katanya kau akan dilatih membaca huruf Braille."

Perkataan Hiashi membuat penyesalan Gaara kian tajam menusuk hatinya. Ya Tuhan, ia baru saja menyakiti gadis innocent. Kasihan Hinata, tak seharusnya ia menjadi tumpahan kekesalan Gaara.

"Ah, kau pasti kaget ya, Nak? Maafkan Hinata ya, dia memang sering menangis sejak kecelakaan itu merenggut penglihatannya." Hikaru berpaling pada Gaara dan tersenyum lembut. "Saya..."

"Jangan khawatir, kini biar kami yang mengurus Hinata."

Oh, andai mereka tahu bahwa Gaaralah penyebab Hinata meneteskan air mata. Dalam hati, Gaara membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf. Apapun caranya, ia harus minta maaf.

Gaara menatap muram langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Hingga hari berganti, ia masih bingung bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Hinata. Begitu tenggelam ia pada pikirannya sampai-sampai kedatangan Temari dan Kankurou luput dari perhatiannya.

Pintu ruangan bergeser terbuka begitu saja. Temari dan Kankurou melangkah gembira menerobos ambang pintu. Senyum menghiasi wajah rupawan mereka.

"Morning Gaara! Coba tebak apa yang kami bawakan untukmu?" tukas Temari ceria.

Gaara tak bergeming. Ia bahkan nyaris tak memperhatikan ucapan kakak sulungnya. Kankurou yang menyadari sesuatu, buru-buru mendekat. Naik ke kaki ranjang, duduk di atasnya. Mengusap pelan rambut merah adik tercintanya.

"Are you ok, Gaara?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Melihat itu, senyuman Temari memudar. Diletakkannya kotak berisi cup cake buatannya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian bergabung dengan Kankurou di kaki tempat tidur.

"Iya, kau sepertinya tidak bahagia. Ada apa?"

Hening. Kemarin Gaara telah menceritakan kesalahannya pada Hinata. Temari dan Kankurou membenarkan niatnya yang ingin meminta maaf. Tidakkah kini kedua kakaknya mengerti apa yang tengah ia risaukan?

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Hinata?" Seketika, seakan mampu membaca pikirannya, Temari kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara..."

Gaara menggantung kata-katanya begitu saja. Mendadak tatapannya terfokus pada kotak cup cake yang diletakkan Temari. Terlintas ide brilian di benaknya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Dengan sepotong kalimat ambigu itu, Gaara susah payah bangkit dari ranjang. Otomatis Temari dan Kankurou membantunya. Bertanya cemas, menawarkan diri menemani Gaara. Namun kanak-kanak berpipi chubby itu menolak. Ia ingin pergi sendiri.

Dua menit berselang, pintu ruang rawat kembali menutup. Menyisakan Temari dan Kankurou di baliknya.

"Kankurou, bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa? Sungguh, aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi." desah Temari kalut.

Kankurou menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak kakaknya. Berbisik menenangkan. Meyakinkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

Sepasang mata aquamarine itu menatapi sekeliling taman rumah sakit. Mencari-cari dara mungil nan jelita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Dimanakah gerangan ia berada?

Lama Gaara mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Itu dia, tengah bermain ayunan dengan gembira. Ayunan yang sama. Pelan-pelan Gaara mendekat. Terlihat Hinata kesulitan mendorong ayunannya sendiri. Saat yang tepat.

"Ohayo, maukah kubantu mendorong ayunanmu?" sapa Gaara ramah. Menyentuh lembut lengan Hinata.

"Ohayo. Kau...kau yang kemarin berada di sini, kan?" balas Hinata, tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Gaara tersenyum walaupun Hinata tak dapat melihatnya. "Ya, aku ke sini untuk minta maaf. Maafkan aku ya? Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Hinata menangkap nada persahabatan dalam ucapan Gaara. Ia juga tersenyum, lalu berujar. "Tak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Sekarang kita sahabat!"

"Ya, sekarang kita sahabat. Karena kau sahabatku Hinata, aku ingin berbagi denganmu." Gaara membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Menuntun tangan Hinata, membiarkannya memilih sendiri cup cake yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

Kedua mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna. Senyumnya kembali merekah. Gaara menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ya Tuhan, Hinata nampak begitu cantik dan memesona saat ia bahagia. Paras innocent-nya serasa menyentuh hati Gaara.

Merekapun makan cup cake bersama. Hinata tak hentinya memuji kelezatan cup cake buatan Temari. Atmosfer kehangatan tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

Sesaat Hinata ragu. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi takut menyakiti perasaan sahabat barunya.

Gaara menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Menciptakan desir halus di hati gadis kecil itu. Memintanya secara non-verbal untuk bicara.

"Kau...kau sakit apa sehingga harus dirawat di sini?"

"Aku mengidap kelainan jantung. Penyakit serupa yang merenggut nyawa ibuku." Tak disangka, Gaara bersedia membuka diri untuk Hinata.

"Gomen," Hinata berkata sedih, dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Tak masalah. Wajar jika kau ingin tahu." Jawab Gaara menenteramkan. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu membuatku tak bisa melihat. Kata dokter, aku harus mendapatkan donor mata."

Gaara terenyak. Ternyata dirinya dan Hinata memiliki kesamaan. Mereka membutuhkan donor organ agar bisa hidup normal.

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, Gaara semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Taman rumah sakit menjadi tempat favorit mereka melewatkan waktu bersama. Meski demikian, tak jarang Gaara dan Hinata saling berkunjung ke ruang rawat satu sama lain. Gaara menemani Hinata belajar huruf Braille. Sebaliknya, Hinata mendampingi Gaara saat melakukan check up.

Lambat-laun, keluarga merekapun saling mengenal. Temari dan Kankurou mengenal Neji dan Hanabi, adik serta sepupu Hinata. Begitupun Sabaku Rei. Ia mengenal baik Hiashi dan Hikaru.

Hari ini Gaara kembali menemani Hinata belajar huruf Braille. Buku-buku dan alat tulis bertebaran di sofa. Hiashi dan Hikaru mengajarkan Hinata dengan sabar. Sementara Gaara mulai tertarik, ia berusaha mempelajarinya sendiri.

"Kemajuanmu bagus sekali, Hinata. Kau sudah bisa menulis dan membaca sekarang." Hikaru memberi komplimennya. Mencium kening Hinata penuh kasih.

"Nanti Ayah belikan buku-buku yang kausuka, ya? Agar kau bisa membaca sendiri," timpal Hiashi.

"Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu..." Hinata tersenyum riang. Akhirnya ia bisa membaca dan menulis lagi.

Sejurus kemudian Hiashi dan Hikaru mengalihkan tatapan pada Gaara yang begitu fokus menghafalkan simbol-simbol huruf Braille. Mencoba menuliskannya satu per satu pada selembar kertas. Belum pernah mereka menyaksikan Gaara sebegitu antusias mempelajari sesuatu.

"Gaara, kau memiliki semangat yang sama dengan Hinata." Komentar Hiashi.

"Dan kau sama pintarnya dengan Hinata." Puji Hikaru.

Tanpa terduga, sebuah suara sopran berseru dari ambang jendela. "Hinata-nee beruntung punya sahabat seperti Gaara-nii! Kuharap kalian menikah nanti, jadi aku punya kakak ipar yang istimewaaa!"

Siapa lagi pembuat kekacauan itu kalau bukan Hanabi? Hikaru dan Hiashi tertawa, sementara wajah Hinata merona. Hanya Gaara yang tetap tenang. Ia mahir sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Selesai membantu Hinata belajar huruf Braille, Hiashi dan Hikaru minta diri. Mereka berencana kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga sebentar. Sementara Gaara tetap menemani Hinata.

"Gaara, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Tanyakan saja."

"Senangkah kau bila telah mendapatkan donor jantung?"

"Pasti. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersekolah, bermain, dan bertemu teman-temanku yang lain. Aku juga bisa hidup lebih lama untuk memenuhi wasiat terakhir Ibu."

"Memangnya, apa wasiat terakhir ibumu?" "Ibuku ingin agar aku menjadi dokter. Kata Ibu, dokter itu pekerjaan yang mulia. Di tangan dokterlah kehidupan berawal, di tangan mereka pulalah rasa sakit berakhir."

Hinata terpana mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Sesungguhnya ia mempunyai cita-cita identik dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Namun bisakah ekspektasi itu terealisasi bila donor mata tak kunjung didapatkannya?

"Gaara, ternyata cita-cita kita sama. Aku juga ingin menjadi dokter agar aku bisa menolong banyak orang. Tapi...dengan kondisi mataku begini..."

Sesuatu yang perih serasa menyayat hati Gaara. Ditatapnya mata Hinata lekat-lekat. Mata bening yang tak lagi menghadirkan setitik cahaya dan serangkaian warna untuk pemiliknya. Kesedihan menyayat hati Gaara semakin dalam. Menggoreskan pilu, memahat luka.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata lebih pantas untuk bahagia. Ia masih memiliki prospek cukup tinggi untuk sembuh. Tidak seperti dirinya. Hinata layak menjalani operasi transplantasi mata dan meraih impian mulianya.

Malam itu, untuk kesekian kalinya hujan membasahi kota Tokyo. Gelegar guruh dan sambaran cahaya kilat mengiringi. Situasi semakin tak menentu kala badai datang bersama derasnya hujan dan gemuruh petir.

Di malam sekelam ini, Hinata merapatkan selimutnya. Memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur. Ia ingin cepat-cepat terbawa dalam fantasi alam bawah sadar hingga esok pagi tiba. Berharap hujan dan badai segera berakhir. Belum lagi perasaannya tak enak. Sejak tadi firasat buruk berkelebatan dalam benaknya.

Hinata membenarkan posisinya di ranjang. Pada saat itulah tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebentuk gelas di atas nakas. Tak ayal, gelas itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Hinata menahan nafas. Kami-sama, inikah sebuah pertanda?

Belum sempat ia beranjak untuk memunguti pecahan gelas, pintu ruangan terbuka. Didengarnya derap langkah tergesa. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat diikuti wangi Hugo Boss yang serasa familiar.

"Hinata-chan," panggil pemilik langkah kaki itu. Getar kekhawatiran tertangkap dalam suaranya. "Oji...oji-san? Ada apa?"

Ya, seseorang yang baru tiba itu tak lain Sabaku Rei. "Ikutlah dengan Oji-san, Hinata. Kondisi Gaara kritis. Dr. Kabuto sedang menanganinya di ruang ICU."

Jantung Hinata bagai berhenti berdetak. Kepanikan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ternyata firasatnya benar.

Tanpa kata lagi, Sabaku Rei menggendong tubuh Hinata. Membawanya keluar ruang rawat. Menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang sunyi, lantas memasuki lift. Ruang ICU berada di lantai lima. Untuk mencapainya, mereka harus memakai lift.

Untunglah lift kosong. Gemetar tangan Sabaku Rei menekan tombol. Lift bergerak naik, berhenti di setiap lantai. Dalam gendongannya, Hinata terlihat kalut. Sebisa mungkin Sabaku Rei menenangkannya. Memintanya berdoa untuk Gaara.

Mengejutkan. Setiba di depan ruang ICU, Dr. Kabuto telah menanti. Bersamanya hadir pula Temari, Kankurou, Hiashi, Hikaru, Neji dan Hanabi. Begitu melihat Sabaku Rei, serta-merta Temari dan Kankurou menghambur ke pelukkannya. Mencurahkan tangis dan air mata. Hiashi dan Hikaru mengambil alih tubuh Hinata dari Sabaku Rei, sejurus kemudian merengkuhnya. Hanabi dan Neji sekalipun, yang biasanya menebarkan keceriaan dimanapun mereka berada, kini meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa...sebenarnya?" Lirih Hinata entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Sebelum siapapun bisa menjawab, terdengar bunyi seseorang mendorong brankar. Helaan nafas Hinata tertahan. Mungkinkah itu Gaara? Bila ia bisa melihat, pasti pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab.

Terlihat dua orang suster mendorong tempat tidur beroda. Jarak mereka kian dekat, begitu pula brankar yang mereka bawa. Dr. Kabuto mengerjapkan mata sesaat, lalu berkata dengan sisa-sisa ketegaran yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Gaara..."

Tepat pada saat itu, laju brankar terhenti di depan mereka. Kankurou, Hinata, dan Temari berlarian menghampiri ranjang beroda tersebut. Tangis mereka pecah. Meraih tubuh Gaara yang kini tak bernyawa ke dalam pelukan. Temari dan Kankurou berulang kali menciumi wajah adik mereka. Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Gaara, pipinya dibasahi air mata.

"Gaara jahat! Katanya...Gaara mau terus menemaniku? Katanya kita mau jadi dokter dan bersama-sama menyembuhkan orang lain! Tapi kenapa Gaara tinggalkan aku?!" Isak Hinata. Mempererat genggamannya di tangan sahabat terdekatnya, juga cinta pertamanya.

Beberapa saat lamanya sang gadis berambut indigo larut dalam duka. Tangisnya tk kunjung berhenti. Hatinya meneriakkan ketidakrelaan akan kepergian Gaara. Dalam duka, Hinata merasakan pelukan hangat seseorang dari belakang. Dalam sekejap ia mengenalinya: Sabaku Rei!

"Hinata anakku, ini pesan terakhir Gaara untukmu." Sabaku Rei meletakkan sehelai kertas ke tangan Hinata.

Refleks dirabanya kertas itu. Ia berasumsi Gaara menulis pesan dalam bentuk Braille. Namun dugaannya keliru. Tak terdeteksi tulisan Braille apapun di sana.

"Itu bukan tulisan Braille, Sayang. Sini Oji-san bacakan." Sabaku Rei menghela nafas. Mengambil kembali helaian kertas dari tangan Hinata, lalu membacanya.

"Formulir pendonoran mata atas nama Sabaku Gaara."

16 Years Later,

Toyota Alphard hitam menepi di gerbang pemakaman. Pintu mobil terbuka, seorang wanita muda berambut indigo berjas putih bersih melangkah keluar. Sebuket lily tergenggam di tangannya, senyum tak lepas menghiasi wajahnya.

Wanita itu-tak lain Hinata- melangkah pelan menyusuri baris demi baris nisan. Ia hafal areal pemakaman ini. Setiap akhir pekan ia selalu menyempatkan waktu mengunjunginya.

Hinata berhenti di depan nisan marmer yang sangat indah. Pada nisan itu, terukir nama sahabat kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya: Sabaku Gaara.

"Hai Gaara, kuharap kau tetap tenang dan bahagia. Minggu ini menyenangkan sekali. Beberapa pasien yang kutangani sembuh total. Mereka tak perlu lagi merasakan jantung koroner, gangguan aritmia, angina pectoris, dan penyakit lainnya." Hinata berkisah dengan bahagia. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya setiap kali berziarah ke makam Gaara.

"Andai kau juga menjadi dokter spesialis jantung sepertiku, kau pasti merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama saat melihat pasienmu sembuh. Kau kan ingin menjadi dokter juga," lanjut Hinata lagi.

Hening sesaat. Angin sore berbisik, memainkan rambut Hinata. Langit biru cerah, pertanda segera berakhirnya musim semi dan datangnya musim panas. Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali berkata. "Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini semata-mata karenamu, Gaara. Kau tetap hidup dalam diriku, memotivasiku untuk meraih harapanku. Lewat mata ini..." Hinata menyentuh pelan kelopak matanya. Mata Aquamarine yang begitu indah, yang kini jadi miliknya. "Mata ini yang membuatku bahagia. Dengan mata inipun aku bisa menolong pasien-pasienku. Dan yang terpenting...dengan mata ini aku selalu merasakan kehadiranmu. Arigatoo Gaara, arigatoo..."

Tak ada air mata, tak ada isak tangis. Kini Hinata mampu mengenang Gaara dengan senyuman. Gaara, cinta pertamanya, akan senantiasa terpatri dalam hati. Kendati kelak ia memiliki pendamping hidup, akan tersisa ruang di hati Hinata untuk Gaara.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau pasti bersedih jika aku memutuskan hidup sendirian. Keluargaku Hyuuga dan Sabaku juga akan kecewa karenanya. Tapi percayalah, meski aku memiliki cinta yang lain, kau takkan pernah terganti di hatiku."

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Sabaku memang bersahabat erat sejak perkenalan Gaara dan Hinata. Sampai enam belas tahun berlalu, hubungan kedua keluarga itu tetap terjalin dengan sangat baik. Bahkan tiga tahun silam, Sabaku Rei dan Hyuuga Hiashi memutuskan bekerja sama dalam urusan bisnis. Maka, jadilah Hyuuga Company sebagai mitra bisnis Sabaku Corp. Bukan hanya itu, hubungan kekeluargaan mereka dipersatukan oleh pernikahan Hanabi dan Kankurou setahun yang lalu. Menisbikan betapa kuat cinta dan kasih sayang di antara mereka. Padahal Hanabi dan Kankurou terpaut usia enam tahun. Namun cinta dan hati, siapa pula yang tahu?

Puas mengobati rindunya, Hinata bangkit berdiri. Meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya, mengecup nisan Gaara, dan beranjak pergi. Di tengah perjalanan menuju gerbang pemakaman, insiden kecil terjadi. Akibat kurang berkonsentrasi, Hinata tak melihat sekeliling dan...

Brak! Byur!

Celaka, ia telah menabrak seseorang! Lalu, bunyi apa itu tadi? Hinata menengadah dengan panik. Dilihatnya seorang pria muda berjas biru muda, berambut hitam, dan berwajah cukup tampan terjatuh di dekat nisan. Guci berisi air yang dibawanya jatuh. Airnya tumpah, membasahi jas laki-laki itu.

"Go-gomen ne...a-aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Hinata terbata. Membantu lelaki itu bangkit.

"Tak apa, aku cuma basah sedikit." Pria itu tersenyum. Manik Obsidian-nya menatap Hinata lembut. "Tapi jasmu jadi basah."

"Tidak masalah, sungguh. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. Hinata menjabat tangannya dengan gugup.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sang pria bermata Obsidian kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Hati Hinata berdesir hangat. Uchiha Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke, dalam hati ia mengulangi namanya. Mungkinkah dia yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuk menggantikan Gaara mendampingi Hinata?


End file.
